Safe and Sound AlataXEri
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: Just recently the Goseiger's had entered the continuous war against Breduran, for the sake of mankind. The Goseiger's never got rest. "ALATA!" screamed Eri rushing to her fallen friend. WARNING: GET YOUR TISSUES READY NOW! ONE-SHOT


**A one-shot story I wrote a while ago and just now had a computer to type and put it up on. I hope you enjoy it and I am sorry that I have not written anything in a while. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**This is a songfic story for my ABSOLUTE favorite couple in the world for ANYTHING!**

**Song: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift from the new movie The Hunger Games (an EXCELLENT movie by the way)!**

**I do NOT own Super Sentai! If I did these two would have been OFFICAL!**

**WARNING:**** GET YOUR TISSUES READY NOW!**

_**Safe and Sound**_

_**AlataXEri**_

There were a many things he did to show he cared. When she fell or was hurting he was always there to pick up the pieces and help put her back together again. He'd never tell her this, but he loved GoseiPink.

He had always liked her free willed and motherly like ways. She was caring and nice and absolutely beautiful. It was not a wonder why all the Gosei boys had trouble paying attention when she was around. He was somewhat childlike and kind practically the same as her. He was cute and a true leader at heart even if he was not the leader of the group. The Goseiger's had no leader. She was easy going and liked her freedom.

He was GoseiRed from the Skick Tribe and she was GoseiPink of the Skick Tribe.

Just recently the Goseiger's had entered the continuous war against Breduran, for the sake of mankind. The Goseiger's never got rest. This had been going on now for months but they were determined to fight to the death; if that was what it took. This was Breduran's last and true form. If they could only beat him now… he would be gone forever…

"ALATA!" screamed Eri rushing to her fallen friend. "ALATA!" she cried again kneeling beside him. She lifted his head into her lap. "Alata PLEASE?"

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

He opened his eyes to see her beautiful tear streaked face.

"Eri…" he spoke lifiting his hand to her face, trying to wipe her never ending tears away. "I…"

She shook her head, "NEIT!" she pulled his head, gently, to her chest and hugged it close.

"Eri, dijabou… this was our mission all along." he whispered to her.

"Demo…" she cried into his hair, "please don't… don't di-"

"I'll never let you go, Eri. It's you and me… forever and always."

_**When I said, "I'll never let you go."**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

He was growing pail and weak. He could no longer hold his hand to her teary face, and it dropped to his side. "Eri…"

She looked down into his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes, that were growing weak… going closed. She continued to look at those beautiful eyes, fearing it would be the last time she would ever see them again.

His face was full of agonizing pain but his eyes were content, as he looked into hers… feeling safe and sound within her warm grasp.

"Don't leave me alone…" she whispered, begging him to not leave her side, to stay with her.

_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

She closed her eyes trying to calm herself, but when she opened them again… he was gone, cold, dead, limp and lifeless in her weak arms.

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

It was growing dark and cold. She remained there though, holding him, and crying over the one person who truly understood her. The person she loved and desired more than anything, even her own life. She knew he was in a better place, but that didn't ease her pain.

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

She didn't dare to look up and see the world around her spuing up in flames as the battle raged on and on…

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling **_

_**Everything's on fire**_

_**The world outside keeps raging on**_

She began to sing to him. He always told her that when she sang he felt better, and that the world did to.

_**Hold onto this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone**_

_**Gone**_

She knew she couldn't stay forever… but stay she did. She held him close, closing her eyes, crying and singing at once. She wanted him to know the pain he left her with, by leaving her here all alone.

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

She knew he would return to the Gosei World as an 'actual' angel. That he would look over her. She knew she loved him but she never got to know if he loved her too. The sun disappeared then, and the world around her illuminated with fire as the battle continued. She would protect his body from anything, even if it meant giving her own life and destroying her body in the process. She sang on.

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh**_

His body began to glow. The world around her was engulfed in blinding light. She sang louder with more feeling and emotion.

_**La La (La La)**_

_**La La (La La)**_

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh**_

_**La La (La La)**_

She looked down at him. His features were now free of pain and he was smiling. She looked up just in time to see his soul float into the sky and hover above her.

He smiled down at her and sang the rest of the song to her…

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**Come morning light**_

He reached out his hand and she smiled taking it. He pulled her up to him; now she was hovering with him. She looked down and saw her friends and fellow angels still fighting a fierce battle against Breduran.

Then she noticed her body still hugging his body close to her chest. She then looked at him as he finished singing.

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

She sang, with him, the very end.

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**_

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**_

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**_

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**_

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**_

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**_

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**_

He leaned in and kisses her gently on the lips.

She smiled.

"I love you, Eri." he said, smiling at her.

"I love you too, Alata." she smiled back.

He pulled her into a hug and held her close. She smiled into his chest. They both felt safe and sound.

"I told you, I would never leave you, alone." he whispered into her hair. "Be safe and sound."

Then there was another blinding light and she opened her eyes to find herself holding his dead body.

She looked to the sky, his soul was not there. She looked back down, and leaned down and kissed his forehead then his cold lips. "I promise," she whispered laying his head gently down on the ground.

She screamed a battle cry and ran into battle to help her friends. It was, after all, her mission… her duty to him.

**I hope you liked this story everyone. I actually cried a bit making this. Please leave a review!**


End file.
